I'm Not Going Anywhere
by Iqlima
Summary: Tanpa Jaejoong sadari Yunho akan segera meninggalkannya, setelah semua kenangan yang mereka ukir. YunJae. RnR? Iqlima kambek lagi :3


I'm Not Going Anywhere

.

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot

**Warning** : **Terinspirasi** dari bagian Karra dan Dira di novel Dealova, jadi jangan dibilang plagiat.

.

Summary : Jaejoong yang menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho, tetapi semakin lama Yunho berubah dan menjadi Yunho yang dingin dan berbeda. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, Yunho akan meninggalkannya. YunJae. RnR?

.

I'm Not Going Anywhere

.

"Terserah, Yun. Aku sudah capek."

Tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan atau selamat malam, Jaejoong langsung menutup telepon. Dia menarik nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

"Joongie, ada apa?"

Jaejoong mendongak dan menemukan kakaknya – Siwon – sedang berdiri di atas tangga. Jaejoong buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum palsu di wajah cantiknya.

"Ah, aniya. Kesal saja tadi Joongie diberitahu Su-ie kalau Joongie ada remidial Matematika." Bohong Jaejoong.

Siwon mengangguk paham. "Makanya belajar. Kekasihmu Yunho itu saja sangat pintar, apa kau tidak malu remedial terus?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar perkataan Siwon. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia bergegas menaiki tangga dan sengaja menyenggol Siwon, menyebabkan Siwon berteriak kesal kepadanya.

Jaejoong masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Sebuah kristal bening keluar dari mata doe nya yang indah. Kemudian kristal-kristal yang lain ikut berjatuhan dari matanya.

Sudah tiga bulan Jaejoong berpacaran dengan Yunho. Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada Yunho, padahal Yunho sangat suka menganggunya. Jaejoong teringat betapa dulu Yunho sering sekali membuatnya menangis. Dan ketika Jaejoong sudah berada di puncak emosinya, Yunho malah mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, membuatnya nyaman berada di sisinya.

FLASHBACK ON

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat begitu melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. Hasil kerja kerasanya kini telah berubah menjadi sampah yang tidak berguna. Selama satu bulan Jaejoong telah berusaha merajut syal. Syal itu selalu dibawa Jaejoong ke sekolah untuk menyelesaikannya jika ada waktu. Sialnya, saat syal itu hampir selesai, syal itu ketinggalan di laci mejanya. Dan kini, syal itu telah hancur tak berbentuk.

Tanpa perlu bertanya pun, Jaejoong tahu ulah siapa ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho, anak baru di sekolahnya yang sangat suka menganggunya. Air mata mengalir di pipi Jaejoong, yang langsung dihapusnya dengan kasar. Dia tak ingin jika nanti ada siswa yang masuk ke kelas dan melihatnya menangis.

"Kenapa benda jelek begitu ditangisi? Aku bisa membelikanmu benda yang lebih bagus." Kata sebuah suara.

Jaejoong tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya. Dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap sosok yang telah menjadi mimpi buruk di hidupnya.

"KAU!" raung Jaejoong keras.

Yunho tersenyum meremehkan. "Ya?"

Yunho sudah bersiap-siap jika nantinya dia akan dipukuli Jaejoong. Sudah berulang kali dia mengerjai Jaejoong, dan sudah berulang kali pula dia dipukuli oleh Jaejoong. Tapi apalah arti sebuah pukulan Jaejoong, karena pukulan-pukulan itu hanya pukulan lemah ala wanita, bukan pukulan kuat yang biasa dilayangkan seorang pria.

Tanpa Yunho duga, Jaejoong yang biasanya akan memukulnya kini malah bersimpuh di atas lantai kelas. Tangan kanan Jaejoong dikepalkan di depan dadanya, dan Jaejoong menangis keras, meraung-raung.

Tentu saja Yunho panik setengah mati melihat Jaejoong menangis. Dia buru-buru mendekati Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong menolaknya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengangguku? Kenapa kau selalu menyakitiku? Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu.." isak Jaejoong keras. "Selama ini aku sudah berusaha sabar menghadapimu. Tapi sekarang kau sudah kelewatan! Kau tahu, aku berusaha merajut syal itu untuk Umma ku! Umma ku yang sekarang sudah ada di surga sana! Hari ini Umma ku berulang tahun dan aku ingin memberikan itu padanya!" tangisan Jaejoong semakin keras.

Yunho tersentak mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong. Dia tidak menyangka jika perbuatan isengnya akan membuat Jaejoong menangis seperti ini. Perlahan, Yunho mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

Jaejoong mendongak memandang benda yang dipegang Yunho. "Itu.." katanya pelan.

Yunho mengangguk. "Ini syalmu yang asli, sudah kuselesaikan dengan bantuan Umma ku. Dan yang itu." Yunho menunjuk syal yang sudah tak beraturan bentuknya. "Syal yang kubeli di toko kemarin."

Dengan cepat Jaejoong merebut syal yang ada di tangan Yunho dan memeluknya, seakan tak mau kehilangan syal itu.

"Pulang sekolah, kuantar kau ke makam Umma mu."

FLASHBACK OFF

Semenjak kejadian itu, sikap Yunho kepadanya berubah. Yunho tak pernah lagi menjahilinya. Bahkan Yunho selalu membantunya memahami pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti dan juga membantunya mengerjakan PR.

Dan hingga suatu hari Yunho mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun mengatakan iya, tanpa mengetahui apakah dia mencintai Yunho atau tidak. Tapi lama kelamaan, Jaejoong pun jatuh hati pada Yunho.

"Joongie, Joongie, hyung pergi dulu ya. Hyung mau kencan dengan Kibum!" seru Siwon dari luar kamar Jaejoong.

Mendengar teriakan Siwon, Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Buru-buru dia membalas seruan kakaknya. "Neee!"

: I'm Not Going Anywhere :

Seperti biasa, Yunho selalu bisa membuat Jaejoong ceria kembali, dengan semua cara yang dia punya. Misalnya dengan tiba-tiba membawa Jaejoong untuk candle light dinner, atau tiba-tiba membelikan Jaejoong pernak-pernik gajah. Dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yunho? Yunho benar-benar sulit ditebak.

Tapi ada satu sikap Yunho yang benar-benar tidak disukai Jaejoong. Yunho adalah perokok berat dan sangat suka minum minuman beralkohol. Setelah mereka berpacaran, berulang kali Jaejoong memohon agar Yunho menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya. Akhirnya, Yunho menghentikan kebiasaan merokok dan minum minuman beralkohol. Meskipun sulit, Yunho rela, demi Jaejoong.

: I'm Not Going Anywhere :

Jaejoong menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, melainkan pusing. Di depannya terhampar soal-soal logaritma yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti. Karena akhir pekan lalu dia sedang marah pada Yunho, dia sampai lupa kalau ada PR Matematika. Dan Jaejoong tidak bisa mengerjakan PR nya jika tidak dibantu Yunho.

Sebenarnya, jika tidak ada Yunho, Jaejoong biasa mengerjakan PR dibantu kakaknya. Tapi Siwon sedang berada di Jerman untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya, jadi tidak ada yang bisa mengajarinya.

"Kenapa susah sekali sih.." lirih Jaejoong sedih.

Jaejoong menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja perpustakaan. Dia dikeluarkan dari kelas karena tidak mengerjaka PR dan Lee seongsaenim menyuruhnya mengerjakan PR di perpustakaan.

Jaejoong tersentak begitu merasakan sensasi dingin di pipi kanannya. Begitu dia membuka matanya, dia melihat Yunho tengah menempelkan softdrink dingin di pipinya.

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yunho duduk di sebelahnya dan melirik sekilas ke arah buku tulis Jaejoong.

"Kenapa masih kosong?" tanya Yunho.

"Tahu sendiri kenapa masih tanya!" sembur Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong. Dia mengambil bolpoin Jaejoong beserta buku tulis Jaejoong.

"Jadi, nomor satu caranya begini.."

: I'm Not Going Anywhere :

"Boo.." panggil Yunho.

"Hmm?" balas Jaejoong.

Yunho terdiam. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman sekolah. Sekolah sudah sepi karena kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu. Sekarang, sekolah hanya terisi oleh anak-anak yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler dan juga yang mencuri-curi waktu untuk berpacaran, seperti yang dilakukan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengelus-elus rambut Yunho dengan penuh sayang. Jaejoong bersandar pada pohon besar dan Yunho berbaring di rumput, meletakkan kepalanya di paha Jaejoong.

"Apakah kau mempunyai lelaki lain di hidupmu selain aku?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya heran mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. "Ne. Siwon hyung." Jawab Jaejoong, menyebutkan nama kakak laki-lakinya.

"Maksudku, lelaki lain yang posisinya seperti aku. Lelaki yang menyukaimu."

Jaejoong berpikir sebentar. "Ada. Hyunjoong."

"Kau dekat dengannya?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lumayan. Tapi sejak aku berpacaran dengan Yunnie, hubunganku dan dia merenggang."

"Aku berharap semoga kau bisa dekat dengannya.." kata Yunho.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Siwon hyung sedang ada di Jerman, dia tak akan bisa menjagamu. Nanti, jika aku sudah tidak ada, siapa yang akan menjagamu?"

"Memangnya Yunnie mau kemana?"

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana."

"Yunnie.." desah Jaejoong takut.

"Kenapa Boo?"

"Yunnie jangan berkata seperti itu, membuatku takut.." kata Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, memegang wajah Jaejoong. "Kenapa, kenapa kau takut?"

Tiba-tiba, Jaejoong menunduk dan mencium bibir hati Yunho. "Karena Joongie sangat menyayangi Yunnie.."

: I'm Not Going Anywhere :

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Yunho tidak masuk sekolah. Setiap hari Jaejoong selalu mengecek ke kelasnya, tetapi tidak pernah menemukan Yunho. Jaejoong hanya menemukan rentetan huruf "A" yang menghiasi nama Yunho.

Yunho bahkan tidak menghubungi Jaejoong. Yunho yang biasanya selalu mengirim pesan pada Jaejoong, kini tak ada lagi pesan masuk dari Yunho. Juga biasanya, Yunho menelepon Jaejoong tiap malam, kini tak ada lagi telepon dari Yunho.

Akhirnya, setelah seminggu Yunho tidak muncul, Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk mencari Yunho ke rumahnya. Kebetulan dulu Yunho pernah mengajak Jaejoong ke rumahnya, di saat rumahnya itu sedang kosong. Bukan untuk macam-macam, melainkan untuk mengerjakan PR Jaejoong yang menggunung.

Meskipun Jaejoong tahu Yunho itu anak orang kaya, tetapi tak urung juga Jaejoong melongo melihat rumah Yunho yang besarnya seperti istana. Setelah turun dari taksi, seorang satpam menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Maaf, anda mencari siapa?" tanya satpam itu.

"Ah, saya mencari Jung Yunho. Apakah dia ada?" tanya Jaejoong sopan.

Sebelum satpam itu sempat menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, sebuah mobil muncul dari halaman rumah dan berhenti. Seorang wanita keluar dan memerintahkan satpam untuk membuka pagar.

"Apakah kamu, Kim Jaejoong?" tanya wanita tersebut.

Jaejoong mengangguk kaku. "Ne, saya Jaejoong."

"Apakah kau mau ikut kami? Kami akan bertemu dengan Yunho."

Mendengar nama Yunho, sontak Jaejoong langsung mengangguk senang. "Tentu, tentu saya akan ikut!"

Wanita tersebut mengajak Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil. Di dalam mobil, ada dua pria. Satu pria yang memakai seragam duduk di kursi supir dan satu pria memakai setelan jas yang duduk di samping supir.

"Saya Ibunya Yunho." Kata wanita itu. "Dan itu adalah Ayahnya Yunho." Katanya memperkenalkan Ayah Yunho.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi kita mau kemana? Yunho ada dimana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Rumah sakit."

Jaejoong tersentak begitu mendengar jawaban dari Nyonya Jung. Hatinya berkecamuk, siapa yang sakit? Apakah Yunho yang sakit? Jika iya, sakit apa?

Kegalauan Jaejoong tak bertahan lama ketika mobil memasuki kawasan Seoul Hospital. Supir menurunkan mereka di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Nyonya Jung menggandeng tangan Jaejoong, berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit.

Mereka berhenti di depan kamar ICU. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat name tag yang tercantuk di pintu. Jung Yunho. Jadi, memang benar Yunho yang sakit.

Nyonya Jung membantu Jaejoong mengenakan jas putih khusus yang harus digunakan saat berada di ICU. Setelah memakai jasnya, perlahan Jaejoong memasuki ICU tempat Yunho dirawat.

Jaejoong meneteskan air mata melihat keadaan Yunho. Tubuh kekar itu kini terbaring lemas, tergantung pada selang-selang yang berada di tubuhnya. Jaejoong duduk di samping ranjang Yunho. Jaejoong menatap wajah tampan Yunho yang tak sadarkan diri. Tangannya mengenggam tangan Yunho yang dipasangi infus.

"Sudah seminggu Yunho koma.." kata Nyonya Jung.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Jaejoong akhirnya tumpah juga. Jaejoong terisak kecil.

"Yunnie.. Ini Joongie, Joongie ada di sini.. Joongie ada di sini bersama Yunnie, menemani Yunnie.." kata Jaejoong, menggunakan nada manja yang biasa digunakannya untuk merayu Yunho. Hanya saja kali ini nada manja tersebut diiringi isak tangis dari Jaejoong.

"Kenapa Yunnie koma? Jaejoong kesepian, Jaejoong rindu Yunnie. Jaejoong jadi susah, tidak bisa mengerjakan PR dengan benar. Jaejoong sendirian, Su-ie sudah sibuk dengan pacar barunya. Tidak ada yang menemani Joongie.." kata Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba, Jaejoong yang mengenggam tangan Yunho merasakan ada pergerakan. Jaejoong menatap jari-jari Yunho yang mulai bergerak-gerak. Tuan dan Nyonya Jung yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan pun ikut mendekat.

Perlahan mata Yunho terbuka. Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Yunho.

"Yunnie, ini Joongie.." kata Jaejoong.

Yunho memejamkan matanya sekali lagi. Kemudian, ketika Yunho membuka kedua matanya, tatapan matanya langsung terfokus pada sosok Jaejoong yang menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Boo... Setidaknya, jangan menangis untukku.. Aku tidak pantas untuk kau tangisi.." kata Yunho lemah, sebelum akhirnya matanya menutup lagi.

Jaejoong panik. Tuan Jung segera memencet tombol bantuan dan tak lama kemudian, para dokter dan suster berhamburan masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho, memaksa Jaejoong dan kedua orang tua Yunho untuk keluar.

: I'm Not Going Anywhere :

"Sejak lahir, Yunho mempunyai penyakit jantung bocor.." kata Tuan Jung.

Jaejoong menunduk, dan mengusap air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir di pipinya.

"Tetapi, Yunho tidak bisa di kasterisasi seperti yang biasa dilakukan pada penderita jantung bocor lainnya. Itu semua karena letak kebocorannya yang ada di bawah. Akhirnya, dia dibedah. Dioperasi." Lanjut Tuan Jung. "Tetapi, Yunho tidak mau berusaha untuk menyembuhkan diri. Dia sudah beranggapan bahwa dia akan segera meninggal, sehingga dia merusak tubuhnya sendiri dengan merokok dan minum alkohol. Yunho jarang bicara pada kami, dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang dingin."

Air mata di pipi Jaejoong semakin deras, hingga rasanya Jaejoong tak kuat lagi menghapusnya karena dia begitu sedih mendengar cerita Tuan Jung.

"Tapi, Yunho mulai berubah sejak bertemu denganmu. Dia mulai menjadi lebih terbuka pada kami. Dia menceritakan bagaimana dia bertemu dengan seorang namja yang membuat hari-harinya lebih berwarna. Sejak saat itu, dia bertekad untuk sembuh.. Tapi ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain, tubuhnya melemah.."

Tangisan Jaejoong semakin keras. Di kepalanya terngiang percakapannya bersama Yunho beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"_Memangnya Yunnie mau kemana?"_

_ "Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana."_

: I'm Not Going Anywhere :

Hati Jaejoong seakan ikut terkubur bersama jasad Yunho. Peti mati Yunho baru saja dikuburkan, membuat Jaejoong mati rasa. Separuh jiwanya telah pergi meninggalkannya. Separuh jiwanya telah terkubur dalam.

Sungguh, jika bisa, Jaejoong ingin ikut Yunho. Jaejoong tak rela berpisah dari Yunho. Dia terlalu menyayangi Yunho dan tak sanggup melepasnya. Jaejoong bahkan sempat colabs, setelah menangis meraung-raung di pemakaman Yunho.

Kini, Jaejoong terdiam di balkon kamarnya. Matanya bengkak dan memerah akibat seharian menangis. Dia tidak punya tumpuan, dia tidak punya seseorang untuk bersandar. Junsu sahabatnya tak akan pernah bisa mengerti perasaannya.

Tangannya mengenggam sebuah surat yang diberikan Nyonya Jung kepadanya. Nyonya Jung berkata, surat itu dibuat Yunho setelah Yunho berpacaran dengan Jaejoong.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Jaejoong membuka amplop pink itu dan mengeluarkan kertas di dalamnya.

_Teruntuk kekasih hatiku, Kim Jaejoong..._

_._

_Cinta.._

_Aku selalu bermimpi tentang indahnya hidup bersamamu.._

_Namun ku selalu menyadari bahwa itu semua tak akan lama terjadi.._

_Karena takdir yang kubawa, akan memisahkan kita.._

_._

_Cinta.._

_Terimakasih telah memberi warna di hidupku yang kelabu.._

_Terimakasih telah memberi arti di hidupku yang singkat.._

_Terimakasih telah memberikan cintamu kepadaku.._

_._

_Cinta.._

_Andaikan saja ribuan bintang mampu kuraih.._

_Andaikan saja ribuan mawar mampu kupetik.._

_Kan kupersembahkan semua sebagai tanda cintaku padamu.._

_._

_Cinta.._

_Sejuta pesonamu yang membuatku terpana.._

_Betapa senyummu telah menyihirku.._

_Membuatku begitu mendambakanmu.._

_._

_Cinta.._

_Maafkan aku telah membawamu masuk dalam kehidupanku.._

_Tanpa memberitahumu jalan untuk keluar.._

_._

_Cinta.._

_Maafkan jika kini aku meninggalkanmu.._

_Aku tak pernah menginginkannya, tetapi ini harus terjadi.._

_._

_Cinta.._

_Ini semua biasa terjadi.._

_Dimana ada sebuah pertemuan, di situ ada perpisahan.._

_Tapi jangan bersedih, karena kita akan bertemu lagi.._

_._

_Cinta.._

_Aku akan menunggumu di surga, membangun istana indah untuk kita berdua.._

_Kita akan lanjutkan romansa kita yang tertunda.._

_Aku menunggumu di surga, calon bidadari surgaku.._

_._

_Cinta.._

_Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu, tetap di hatimu.._

_Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana.._

_._

_Jung Yunho_

.

FIN

.

Holaaaah author galau datang lagi Maafkan ini pendek, namanya juga oneshoot :p

Sebenernya ga pengen buat fic lagi, mengingat kesibukan yang akan melandaku di kelas 3 ini. Tapi entah mengapa perasaan ga enak kepengen buat fic terus

Akhirnya kepikiran berdasarkan novel Dealova, hahaha maaf ya kalo jauh banget dari novelnya. Ini juga gak ada sedih-sedihnya karena saya ga bisa bikin sedih :"

Engga tau juga ini termasuk Hurt/Comfort apa engga -_-

Mommy Maid INSYAALLAH dibikin sequel nya, Insyaallah lho ya, kalo ada waktu luang :p


End file.
